


Bunny's Dreams

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [7]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, i love writing stories in the dance studio omg!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Bunny has always wanted to dance. One day, Justine catches her looking through the window to the studio and invites her inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly generated the ship for this, and I used a random generator to pick a word to theme it on (confusion)!

Every day, Bunny passed the windows of the dance studio as she walked from the village of Bookend to and from Ever After High. Every day, her pace slowed. She would veer over towards the glass, stand on her tiptoes, press her face against it.

It wasn’t Bunny’s destiny to be a dancer, so dance class wasn’t part of her schedule. She had nothing to do with music or singing either, so there was no excuse for her to take the class. But when she looked at the dancers whirling across the wooden floor, so soft and light on their feet, Bunny’s foot started to thud with adoration, and she longed to join them.

Then, one day, someone caught her at the window.

“Bunny?” Justine asked, startling the rabbit and almost making her bolt. Justine was blocking her path though, so Bunny stood nervously, beating her foot against the ground. Justine continued, “Bunny, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I should go, I’m not supposed to be here. I need to be back at the school.”

“No, no, don’t leave.” Justine slowly stepped forwards, joining Bunny at looking through the window. She gazed in to where her companions were swaying back and forth. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” she softly exhaled, and Bunny nodded.

“I…” she tripped on her words nervously, not sure if she wanted to admit this to a girl she hardly knew. “I’ve… I’ve always wanted to be able to dance.”

“Really?” Justine sounded surprised. She took in Bunny’s slight height and scant frame. “I mean, you could do it. You should.”

“No, I think it’s too late.” Bunny peered through the window. “I would have needed to start a long time ago, when I was little. And I think I’m to clumsy to be a dancer. I have rabbit’s feet.”

“Oh, don’t say that. It’s never too late to start. Here, come in there with me.” Justine extended her hand, and Bunny hesitated.

“Are you sure? I didn’t think they would let me in. It’s not my destiny.”

At this, Justine laughed, so brightly and purly that it made Bunny laugh too, even though she didn’t know why. “Is that why you’ve been so worried? Bunny, anyone can come in and dance if they want to. Even if you’re not going to do it in the future, you can still learn now. Come with me and I’ll find you some shoes. And I can teach you ballet and the waltz and it’ll be so exciting!”

Bunny looked down at Justine’s hand. Still smiling, she hesitantly reached out to take it. Then, Justine whirled her off to a beautiful new world of the box step and _pas de deux_ and so much more than Bunny could have ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
